


☪ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ☪ |𝐍𝐂𝐓 𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Babysitting, Child NCT Dream, Gen, Heavy Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parents dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶""ᏇᏂᎧ ᏦᏁᏋᏇ ᏕᏋᏉᏋᏁ ᏦᎥᎴᏕ ᏇᎧᏬᏝᎴ ᏁᏋᏋᎴ ᏂᏋᏒ ᏖᏂᏋ ᎷᎧᏕᏖ?"Ophelia Kim is a girl who is in desperate need of money, so when she gets a babysitting job, she didn't expect herself to take care of seven kids -- FOR A YEAR! There will be a lot of ups and downs, smiles, tears, laughs, arguments, but Ophelia will try to deal with it the best she can.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. C͓̽H͓̽A͓̽R͓̽A͓̽C͓̽T͓̽E͓̽R͓̽S͓̽

**C͓̽H͓̽A͓̽R͓̽A͓̽C͓̽T͓̽E͓̽R͓̽S͓̽**

****

**Ophelia Kim**

**"The reason I'm like this is because of you"**

****

**Mark Lee**

**"I'm the oldest -- I have to be mature"**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**"Alright, let's get on with it -- where's the moomin?"**

****

**Lee Jeno**

**"You're cute -- but not cuter than me"**

****

**Lee Donghyuck**

**"I may be a brat, but I do care about you"**

****

**Na Jaemin**

**"Is that coffee? I love coffee!"**

****

**Zhong Chenle**

**"Everything is very blue around this household"**

****

**Park Jisung**

**"You're not gonna leave like everyone else right?"**

**"ᏇᏂᎧ ᏦᏁᏋᏇ ᏕᏋᏉᏋᏁ ᏦᎥᎴᏕ ᏇᎧᏬᏝᎴ ᏁᏋᏋᎴ ᏂᏋᏒ ᏖᏂᏋ ᎷᎧᏕᏖ?"**

**𝙾𝚙𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚊 𝙺𝚒𝚖 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢, 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚓𝚘𝚋, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏** **𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚜 -- 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝙰 𝚈𝙴𝙰𝚁! 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚙𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚜, 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚜, 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚜, 𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙾𝚙𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚊 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗.**

**"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶"**

**©͓̽U͓̽W͓̽U͓̽S͓̽U͓̽N͓̽S͓̽H͓̽I͓̽N͓̽E͓̽M͓̽I͓̽N͓̽H͓̽O͓̽**

****


	2. P͓̽L͓̽A͓̽Y͓̽L͓̽I͓̽S͓̽T͓̽

**P͓̽L͓̽A͓̽Y͓̽L͓̽I͓̽S͓̽T͓̽  
**

**1) The Reason: Hoobastank**

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧"**

**2) Waiting For Superman: Daughtry**

**"𝐒𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭"**

**3) Tell Me It's Over: Avril Lavigne**

**"𝐌𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐨𝐡 𝐧𝐨, 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐨𝐥𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫"**

**4) Still Learning: Halsey**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫"**

**5) Give Me A Sign: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤"**

**6) Failure: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝐓𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭, 𝐭𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨"**

**7) If I Lose Myself: OneRepublic**

**"𝐈𝐟 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐢𝐭'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈"**

**8) Something I Need: OneRepublic**

**"𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐰𝐨, 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐬𝐨 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝"**

**9) Therapy: All Time Low**

**"𝐀𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐨𝐲, 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐬𝐨 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐨. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮. (𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮.)"**

**10) Miserable At Best: Mayday Parade**

**"𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐠𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭"**

**11) Save Your Heart: Mayday Parade**

**"𝐒𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡 𝐝𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫"**

**12) Terrible Things: Mayday Parade**

**"𝐒𝐨 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞"**

**13) ????: EDEN**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐰𝐨"**

**14) Paragraphs: blackbear**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤"**

**15) gold: EDEN**

**"𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐧' 𝐫𝐮𝐧, 𝐫𝐮𝐧"**

**16) Stargazing: Kygo**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, "𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬""**

**17) House Of Memories: Panic! At The Disco**

**"𝐖𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐢𝐥𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬"**

**18) Bulletproof Heart: My Chemical Romance**

**"𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐢𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞"**

**19) Doubt: Twenty One Pilots**

**"𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐞"**

**20) Here We Are: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐛𝐲𝐞"**

**21) I Don't Love You: My Chemical Romance**

**"𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐲"**

**22) Paralyzed: NF**

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐥𝐲𝐳𝐞𝐝. 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬? 𝐈 𝐧𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝"**

**23) First: Cold War Kids**

**"𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐧𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐡, 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐲 𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐫𝐭"**

**24) Fumes: EDEN**

**"𝐈𝐟 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭"**

**25) Losing Your Memory: Ryan Star**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞"**

**26) Down: Jason Walker**

**"𝐈 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝, 𝐬𝐨 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨 𝐈 𝐭𝐫𝐲, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧"**

**27) Speeding Cars: Walking On Cars**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐤, 𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧"**

**28) Defeated: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝐖𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐧"**

**29) The Real You: Three Days Grace**

**"𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**30) Kitchen Sink: Twenty One Pilots**

**"𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞"**

**31) Overwhelmed: Aray**

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐦𝐞𝐝"**

**32) Ships In The Night: Mat Kearney**

**"𝐒𝐚𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭"**

**33) Stay: Mayday Parade**

**"𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐝𝐦𝐢𝐭 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**34) Satellite: All Time Low**

**"𝐖𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐞"**

**35) sink or swim: Lewis Watson**

**"𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞"**

**36) Skinny Love: Birdy**

**"𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐝, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐈?"**

**37) These Are The Lies: The Cab**

**"'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐬, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**38) Ocean Wide: The Afters**

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐞'𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬, 𝐈 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞"**

**39) Take What You Want: ONE OK ROCK FT 5SOS**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐈 𝐠𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞"**

**40) You Found Me: The Fray**

**"𝐋𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞, 𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐫. 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮? 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮?"**

**41) Into Your Arms: The Maine**

**"𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨, 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬"**

**42) See The Light: Green Day**

**"𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝, 𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐡𝐨𝐥, 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**43) Somebody To Die For: Hurts**

**"𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫"**

**44) Patience: Take That**

**"𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝, 𝐦𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞, 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬, 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬"**

**45) Listen: ONE OK ROCK FT Avril Lavigne**

**"𝐈𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭"**

**46) Burning Gold: Christana Perri**

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰"**

**47) I Was Born, I Have Lived, I Will Surely Die: Young Guns**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐝𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐭, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐝𝐠𝐞, 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐦𝐩 𝐜𝐨𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**48)Pendulum: Katy Perry**

**"𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐥 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥"**

**49) You're A Man Now, Boy: Raleigh Ritchie**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐛𝐨𝐲"**

**50) Time Of Our Lives: Tyrone Wells**

**"𝐖𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬, 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞, 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬"**

****


	3. 1x1: "I got a job!"

**_1x1: “I got a job!”_ **

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧"**

**Ophelia’s P.O.V**

**“Bye mom!” I yelled out to my mother, who probably didn’t even hear me, as she was busy watching TV. My parents have been divorced for about a year now, and my mom hasn’t even tried to help herself. We’re running out of money, and I’m in desperate need for a job. I’m in honor classes, and I’m in an AP psychology class and I’m honestly just so stressed out because I have to do all these things, and my mom is not doing anything. Like you could help me out here.**

**I opened the front door, and I walked out of my house, and I went over to my mailbox and I saw there were like a few letters, and I pulled them out, some addressed to my mother, to my father, I’m gonna have to take him his mail after school today. But I saw the last letter was directed towards me, and I opened it up and I began reading it. It was basically saying I got the job I applied for.**

**“Oh my god, I got a job!” I exclaimed happily**

**I applied for a babysitting job, a couple of days back, and I thought I wasn’t going to get it, but I got it. The address for the house I’m gonna be babysitting at, is in the letter, it also said to pack some clothes, and I was confused about that, but I’ll do it anyway. I put the rest of the mail back in the mailbox so my mom can get it. I’m not going to walk back in.**

**☪☪☪**

**“Hey, Ophelia.” I heard a voice call, and I turned around and it happened to be my best friend, Avanah, my best friend who is starting to get on my actual nerves. You see I was in a relationship, with a boy I loved dearly, named Evan. Me and Evan were dating from the seventh grade to about last year. And you know why? Evan cheated on me with Avanah. She doesn’t even feel guilty about it! I was pretty heartbroken about it, but this happened when my parents were finalizing their divorce.**

**“Yeah, what do you want Avanah?” I ask her, as I was starting to walk over to my first class of the day**

**“I was wondering what you were going to be doing after school today, me and Evan are going to the milkshake shop and then going to catch a movie afterwards, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us.” Avanah told me and I scoff softly -- what kind of best friend is she?**

**God, I need new friends.**

**“Thanks but no thanks, I got my job after school.” I say to her**

**“What is it?” She asked and I sighed -- do I really have to tell her everything about my life?**

**“It’s a babysitting job.” I say not really wanting to talk to her as I sit down in my chair to my desk, and pulling out my notebooks**

**“Pfft, you can’t take care of kids. Kids despise you.” She told me and I looked up at her, with this glare**

**“Thanks for that.” I tell her sarcastically, and she smiled and went over to sit in her chair and I scoffed softly**

**“Bitch.” I mutter**

**☪☪☪**

**I walked up into my room, and I packed some random outfits and I placed them into my bag. I wonder how my mom is going to take this -- eh, she’ll probably not even care. I zipped up my bag, and I went to walk down the stairs and I see mom messing with papers -- probably doing bills -- that are probably past due. This is why I have a job. I’m gonna have to get enough money to pay these past due bills. Probably not going to be enough, but I’ll try to make it enough.**

**“Ophelia, can you make me some food?” Mom asked me and I looked over at her, what am I, your butler?**

**“Can’t. I’m going to go to my job.” I said to her, and I walked out before she could even have a chance to say anything, and I walked over to my car. I got inside the car, put the key in the ignition, and began to back out of the driveway.**

**Well let’s hope this job goes well.**

**☪☪☪**

**I walked inside the house that I was going to be babysitting in, and holy crap! It was huge. It was nice and fancy. The living room is about as big as my whole house. It was that big. I placed my car keys in the bowl that was on a table when you first walk in the door. “Hello?” I called out to see if anyone was in the house, because that would be very awkward if no one was in the house. I saw that there was a little note on the table that was behind the couch, and I walked over to it, and I picked up the piece of paper and it read**

**‘Ophelia . . .**

**Me and my husband are happy that you decided to take this job.**   
****

**What you have to do, is take care of the house and my seven boys *hence why I told you to pack clothes* and I know this is probably gonna sound crazy, but you have to take care of the boys for a year --’**

**“Mama!” I hear a voice yell, interrupting me reading the note, and I looked up to see six boys running down the stairs while the seventh one stayed up at the top of the stairs just staring**

**“No, it’s the babysitter.” One of the boys say, and I look down to the six boys in front of me, and I was just really overwhelmed, at why in the hell anyone would have seven kids**

**“You’re not mama.” One of the boys said and kicked me in the shin, and ran off**

**“Ow! Brat.” I wince as I hold to my shin, that was probably going to be bruised now, because that kid kicked me hard**

**“Oh my -- I’m sorry about him.” The seventh boy says and I look at him, and he had this worried look on his face and I sighed**

**“Nah, it’s alright.” I tell him**

**“I’m Mark.” The boy introduced and I smile**

**“I’m Ophelia.” I introduced back**

**“Oaf? What kind of name is that?” The boy who kicked me asked and I glared at him**

**“Donghyuck, don’t be mean!” Another one of the boys exclaim and he looked over at me and giggled nervously**

**“Heh, sorry about Donghyuck, he’s kind of bratty these days. I’m Renjun.” The boy says and introduced himself**

**“I’m Jeno.” Another one of the boys introduced**

**“I’m Jaemin.” Then another one**

**“I’m Chenle!” Another one introduced in a very high pitched squeal. I then feel something pulling at my legs, and I look down to see one of the boys who is trying to climb my legs**

**“Jisung, stop that.” Mark warned and he pulled the small boy off of my legs**

**“Heh sorry.” Mark apologized, and I nodded and I turned back around to the table that was behind the couch, and I put my hands against it. Seven kids? Babysitting seven kids. For a whole year?**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!!**

**I have never done something like this before -- actually that’s a lie because I did a story like this before but it was BTS but sadly I’m not going to continue that -- well at least for a while -- or maybe not at all who knows.**

**But this story is not going to have any ships in it -- because ew that’s incest**

**This is just OT7 DREAM**

**This story will involve: Heavy Angst, Light Humor, Light Fluff, Anxiety Attacks, and Implied Abuse**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS !!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 1x2: "A whole year?!"

**_1x2: “A whole year?!”_ **

**"𝐒𝐡𝐞’𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭"**

**Ophelia’s P.O.V**

**I walked inside the house that I was going to be babysitting in, and holy crap! It was huge. It was nice and fancy. The living room is about as big as my whole house. It was that big. I placed my car keys in the bowl that was on a table when you first walk in the door. “Hello?” I called out to see if anyone was in the house, because that would be very awkward if no one was in the house. I saw that there was a little note on the table that was behind the couch, and I walked over to it, and I picked up the piece of paper and it read**

**‘Ophelia . . .**

**Me and my husband are happy that you decided to take this job.** **  
** **What you have to do, is take care of the house and my seven boys *hence why I told you to pack clothes* and I know this is probably gonna sound crazy, but you have to take care of the boys for a year --’**

**“Mama!” I hear a voice yell, interrupting me reading the note, and I looked up to see six boys running down the stairs while the seventh one stayed up at the top of the stairs just staring**

**“No, it’s the babysitter.” One of the boys say, and I look down to the six boys in front of me, and I was just really overwhelmed, at why in the hell anyone would have seven kids**

**“You’re not mama.” One of the boys said and kicked me in the shin, and ran off**

**“Ow! Brat.” I wince as I hold to my shin, that was probably going to be bruised now, because that kid kicked me hard**

**“Oh my -- I’m sorry about him.” The seventh boy says and I look at him, and he had this worried look on his face and I sighed**

**“Nah, it’s alright.” I tell him**

**“I’m Mark.” The boy introduced and I smile**

**“I’m Ophelia.” I introduced back**

**“Oaf? What kind of name is that?” The boy who kicked me asked and I glared at him**

**“Donghyuck, don’t be mean!” Another one of the boys exclaim and he looked over at me and giggled nervously**

**“Heh, sorry about Donghyuck, he’s kind of bratty these days. I’m Renjun.” The boy says and introduced himself**

**“I’m Jeno.” Another one of the boys introduced**

**“I’m Jaemin.” Then another one**

**“I’m Chenle!” Another one introduced in a very high pitched squeal. I then feel something pulling at my legs, and I look down to see one of the boys who is trying to climb my legs**

**“Jisung, stop that.” Mark warned and he pulled the small boy off of my legs**

**“Heh sorry.” Mark apologized, and I nodded and I turned back around to the table that was behind the couch, and I put my hands against it. Seven kids? Babysitting seven kids. For a whole year?**

**“Ophelia, are you okay?” Jeno asked and I took a deep breath and I put on a smile and I turned around to face the seven boys I’m supposed to take care of for a whole year**

**“Yeah. I’m okay. Just shocked, that’s all.” I say to him**

**“What is there to be shocked about?” Donghyuck asked in a bored tone and I sighed**

**“I have to take care of you guys for a whole year?” I ask**

**“Yep. There is no return policy.” Donghyck says and I look at Mark and he looked like he was nervous.**

**I have to be a nanny to these kids for a year?**

**☪☪☪**

**“Explain this to me.” I tell Mark. Mark is the oldest and he is eight years old, and he was the only child for about four years until Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, and Jaemin came along, then I think two years later she had Chenle and Jisung.**

**Who in their right mind would have two more kids after having quadruplets?**

**“Okay, so basically my parents travel a lot, and where they travel doesn’t allow kids, because they’re business trips, sometimes they last for a few weeks or for a few months, but they never last for a year. Sometimes they go multiple times a year. To be honest, I don’t know what my parents' faces look like anymore.” Mark told me and I just felt my heart sink**

**These parents are gone for so long, that their kids don’t even remember what they look like. This is bad parenting! I mean leaving seven kids alone with no one to take care of them, it’s just sick.**

**“When they go out on their trips they get someone new to watch us, because we scare off the one who is supposed to watch us, so whenever we get attached the person leaves and never comes back.” Mark continued and I sighed sadly**

**This is way too heavy for a kid his age.**

**“Wow.” I mutter**

**“So please don’t leave no matter how annoying we get.” Mark begged and I just felt my heart break in half**

**Oh my god.**

**“I won’t.” I say and he smiled and he hugged me tightly and I sighed and hugged him back**

**Am I gonna be able to handle taking care of seven kids for a year?**

**☪☪☪**

**I was sitting in my car in front of my house, with the seven boys in the car with me, I’ve basically had six of them in the back seat -- it’s a good thing this car has extra seats (yes I have a huge ass car), and Mark was basically in the passenger seat. How am I gonna face my mother about this? How am I supposed to tell her that she’s not gonna see me for a year? Is she gonna be able to take care of herself? Oh good god, I hope so, because I’m eighteen years old, I’m your daughter not your fucking caretaker.**

**“Why are we here? I thought you said we were going out to get ice cream, this doesn’t look like ice cream.” Donghyuck complained**

**“Would you shut up?” Renjun asked**

**“Make me.” Donghyuck says and I then hear some punches being thrown, oh my god, this is why I’m an only child.**

**“Would you two quit it?” I ask in a stern voice, and that caused them to stop what they were doing and I sighed softly**

**“I’m gonna have to get some clothes to last me through the year, and then we’ll get ice cream.” I tell them**

**“Well hurry up.” Donghyuck says as he crossed his arms, and I groaned and I rolled my eyes, and I got out of the car, and I sped walked over to the front door of my house, and I walked in and I saw my mom just sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette. I rolled my eyes, as I went up the stairs, to my bed room, and over to my closet where my suitcase was located, and I started to grab random clothes.**

**When I was done packing my suitcase, I started to make my way down the stairs, and I see my mom still there smoking a cigarette -- this one looks new. Ugh, I hate it when she chain smokes.**

**“Are you finally running away?” She asked like she couldn’t give two fucks about me and I rolled my eyes**

**“No. My babysitting job is a year long thing, so I’ll need clothes.” I tell her and she blew a puff of smoke out, like really couldn’t give a shit**

**“Whatever. It would’ve been better if you actually ran away.” She says and I rolled my eyes starting to get angry**

**This is why I’m becoming a Psychologist, so I can see how people become like that.**

**“Whatever. I’m leaving. Let’s see if you can live a year without me.” I say and I walked out the door with my suitcase, and I walked back over to my car and I open the trunk, and I put my suitcase inside, and I could see Chenle and Jisung looking at me**

**“Are you upset? You look upset.” Chenle says and I sighed, and I shut the trunk, and I walk back over to the drivers side, and I get inside the car**

**“I am upset. But not for long, because we’re going out for ice cream!” I exclaimed**

**“Finally!” Donghyuck cheered and Mark rolled his eyes, and I chuckled, and I start the car, and I back out of the driveway of my house, and I began to drive to the ice cream parlor**

**☪☪☪**

**We were standing in line at the ice cream parlor, and I could feel eyes on me, and I bet they’re thinking**

**‘She’s too young to have this many kids’**

**‘How old is she?’**

**‘Are those her kids?’**

**That’s what people will believe nowadays. If they see a young girl with kids, they’ll immediately think she’s had them as a teenager. Which is what I hate. Like it isn’t any of their business.**

**“Okay, what do you guys want?” I ask them**

**“Whatever is fine.” Mark says to me and I nodded, and I looked at the flavors they had, and I hummed**

**They have a watermelon flavor! Yes! I love watermelon!**

**Watermelon is literally my favorite fruit.**

**“Ooh, Ophelia, can you give me the watermelon ice cream?” Mark asked me and I nodded, I guess he likes watermelon too.**

**“Sure.” I say and Mark smiled jumping up and down slightly**

**“Is there a coffee ice cream?” Jaemin asked and I was perplexed at how Jaemin asked if there was a coffee ice cream. There was, but a four year old eating coffee ice cream? I don’t know.**

**“Yeah, there is.” I say and Jaemin smiled**

**“I want that.” Jaemin says**

**“Oh boy.” Jeno says**

**“What?” I ask**

**“You’re about to make a huge mistake.” Renjun says as he pats me on the hand**

**“I’ll take that one.” Donghyuck says pointing at the mango flavor and he smiled at me and I nodded -- I wonder how much money this gonna cost me.**

**“There’s birthday cake!! Ophelia, I need it!” Chenle exclaimed jumping up and down and I chuckled and I nodded**

**“Okay.” I tell Chenle**

**“I want cookies and cream.” Renjun says and I nodded, the most normal flavor so far -- besides mango and watermelon**

**“Jisung will share mine!” Chenle says to me**

**“Alright.” I agree**

**“I’ll just have plain vanilla.” Jeno says and Donghyuck scoffed**

**“Boring! Come on Jeno, at least be courageous with the flavor.” Donghyuck says and I chuckled**

**“If Jeno wants vanilla, he’ll get vanilla.” I tell him and Donghyuck scoffed**

**“Alright.” Donghyuck says pouting, and I chuckle, does he run the house?**

**I saw that I was next up in line, so I moved up and the ice cream man looked pretty shocked at how many kids I have with me**

**“Are these your kids?” He asked me and I shook my head**

**“No. I’m babysitting them.” I say, and I saw on his nametag it said Minho**

**Hmmm, Minho.**

**He looks cute that’s for sure.**

**“Hmm, you seem like a good person, to babysit seven kids.” Minho says and I smiled, and I felt my shirt being tugged, and I turn around to see Donghyuck getting impatient, that made me realize, I have to order**

**“Oh uh, can I have two watermelon, one mango, one coffee, one birthday cake, one cookies and cream, and one vanilla?” I ask and he nodded**

**“Alright.” He says and I smiled**

**“How much does this cost?” I ask him**

**“Oh, this is on the house.” He told me and he winked at me, and I felt my cheeks flush up a little bit -- holy mother of god!**

**Minho came back with the cups of ice cream, and I gave them their ordered ice cream and they went over to sit on the bench that was next to the order window, and I took my cup of ice cream**

**“So, what’s your name? As you can see, my name is Minho. Lee Minho.” He introduces himself and I cleared my throat**

**“Ophelia. Ophelia Kim.” I introduced and he smiled**

**“Would it be inappropriate if I asked for your number right now?” He asked and I smiled**

**“I don’t think so.” I say and I pulled my phone out and he did the same thing. I put my number in his phone, while he put his number in mine.**

**“Ophelia!” I hear Chenle’s loud voice screech and I chuckle**

**“I’m gonna have to get back to the kids, but I’ll see you later.” I say to him and he smiled and nodded**

**“I hope so.” He says and I nodded**

**“Hope so too.” I say as I walk back over to the boys**

**“Were you making googly eyes at that guy?” Jaemin asked as he was eating his coffee ice cream**

**“Googly eyes? What are you two?” Renjun asked**

**“Four actually.” Jaemin fired back and I chuckled**

**“No. I wasn’t making “googly eyes” at him, I was just being friendly, and he was being friendly as well.” I say as I sat down at the table, and I began to eat the ice cream, loving it with each bite**

**“That sure was friendly.” Donghyuck says and I chuckled**

**“Guys, I’m gonna have to do homework when we get back to the house, so you think you can finish your ice cream, by the time we get home?” I ask and they nodded**

**“Alright, let’s go.” I say and they got up from the table, and we began to make our way to the car, and I really hope to god they don’t spill any ice cream in this car. I don’t want to spend two days getting ice cream off the leather.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Ooh Minho new character!!**

**And yes it’s Stray Kids’ Minho!!**

**It’s been a while where I had Minho date a girl in my books haha!!!**

**Sorry I haven’t updated this story in a month, I’ve just been really busy, sorry about that !!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
